So we meet again
by youarereadingmypassword
Summary: Okay so this is my first story, it's different one-shots of when Harry and Cho, Hermione and Viktor Krum etc. meet after 19 years later, when they are all married and stuff.
1. Harry and Cho

Harry looked across the crowded platform after waving his sons goodbye. A familiar face smiled back at him. Where had he seen those brown eyes before? "Harry, isn't that…?" Started Hermione to Harry's left. "Cho?" Harry asked. Cho waved and walked closer to him. "Harry? Is that you?" Spoke Cho's tentative voice. "Er, yeah it is," Said Harry while fixing his hair and fiddling with his wedding ring. He no longer had any strong feelings for her but he didn't want to look worse off than her. "So how are you doing?" He questioned. It was still awkward to talk to her even after all those years, all those years of unsaid things. "Well you know I'm married now, to a muggle, with two children. The oldest is starting Hogwarts this year." Cho announced, inviting Harry to compete with her. "Well I-"Harry started to say. "He's got a wife and three kids." Interrupted Ginny, while thrusting up Harry's hand with the ring on it and moving her own hand which was clasped around her daughters'. In that one swift movement she was telling Cho that he was hers. "Ow, mum! Who is this anyway?" Lily protested. Ron chuckled. "This is your dad's old girlfriend Lily." He explained. Harry winced. "What? You never told me about your old girlfriends' dad!" Lily exclaimed. "Well he hasn't had many, Lily." Laughed Ron. Harry tried to ignore him. Hermione just shot a warning look at Ron and he was silenced. "Well you're doing better than me Harry, the famous Harry Potter!" Cho smiled pleasantly. Harry turned to Ginny, she looked murderous. "Well, uh, yeah I guess…" Answered Harry, Lily only looked confused.

Hermione could see that the situation was getting awkward, and changed the subject. "So, Cho, you said you had a child going to Hogwarts? So have Ron and I, and Harry and Ginny." Hermione offered. "I'm sure they'll be best of friends!" Cho exclaimed, laying on the sweetness thickly. "I wouldn't count on that." Ginny said under her breath. Ginny was fuming; she had forgotten how jealous she would get around Cho. Hermione however, found this situation incredibly awkward. "Come on Ron, let's go." She said, dragging him away. "No way, I want to see this-"Hermione gave him one her best glares. "Or, err, we could go now. See ya Harry! Ginny are you coming?" Hermione whacked him on the arm. "Of course, I mean are you coming later, yes, later." They left Harry, Ginny, Cho and Lily standing there, in silence.

It was Lily who broke the silence. "Soooo, Dad when did you go out with her?" Lily grinned. "Well, it was a long time ago, sweetheart, in school." Harry spoke. "We never officially broke up did we Harry?" Cho laughed, but her laugh was stopped short by the scowl from Ginny, and the warning look from Harry. "What? You never broke up her?" Lily cried accusingly. Harry shot a look at Ginny, who threw one back displaying the message of 'it's your problem now'. "We did, honey, it just wasn't the best way to break up." Harry covered up. "How?" Lily asked, inquisitive as ever. Harry grimaced. "We, well, we argued and never spoke to each other again really." Harry explained, awkwardly. Lily looked momentarily confused but asked, "What did you argue about?" Lily stared into the eyes of every adult in the conversation. "We were in Dumbledore's army together-"Cho started to answer, but stopped when Harry gave her a look that plainly said 'No, we haven't told them yet'. Cho realised then that it was a mistake to talk to them and suddenly realised that the awkwardness was still hanging in the air. Cho stared uncomfortably at floor to avoid Lily's inquisitive eyes. "Well I've got to go. See you later Harry, and Ginny." And with that she left. "We'll explain when you're older Lils." Ginny whispered into her ear, guiding her away. "Just forget about all of this sweetheart." But of course, she didn't, and her first letter to her brothers was entitled 'Dad's old girlfriend'.


	2. Hermione and Viktor

Hermione and Viktor Krum 

Hermione rifled through box after box that she had brought down from the attic. She didn't know why she was doing it manually, maybe it was nostalgia, but if she didn't she would never have seen the box she was looking through now. There was nothing special about it, just the word 'letters' scrawled across the side in her own tidy writing. Carefully, she peeled away the cardboard flaps to discover neat piles of envelopes. Upon closer inspection she realised they were addressed to 'Hermy-own-ninny'. Hermione let out a low, soft chuckle and smiled. She hadn't thought about that part of her life in a while. She disposed of them quickly, but one defiant letter fluttered away to rest next to her feet. The letter was, like the others, addressed to 'Hermy-own-ninny' but this one was unopened. Curiously, she tore open the envelope. The date was from after the war and Hermione was surprised she hadn't opened it yet.

'Dear Hermy-own-ninny,

I saw you at the wedding. I didn't say hello, you was having much fun. With that boy, Ron, I think his name is. The one you mentioned a lot in our letters. I came home after that. I am writing to you to say I've found someone. She is pretty like you, but she is from Bulgaria. You still haven't come to Bulgaria yet, you could meet her. She isn't as clever as you though, you are very clever. I hope you are doing well after the war. I still do Quidditch I hope you are happy with your Ron.

Viktor Krum

Hermione smiled. Memories flooded back through her mind. She missed those old days, no matter how challenging they were. They were a part of her, a part that she was never going to get rid of.

"Hermione? Are you there?" Ron's voice echoed through the hallway. Quickly, she stuffed the letter into the bin and hurried down the stairs. She answered with a kiss. "I love you." Shesaid. Ron stopped, looked at her and spoke only four words. "I love you too."


End file.
